Itachi & Kurenai Los ardientes ojos del destino
by ItachiBavli
Summary: Romance entre Itachi y Kurenai que transcurre en base a la realidad de la serie. Matanza del clan, huida, el secretos de los Uchiha, los bijuus ¿maldad o bien?, los Tengus demonios, Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara... y más secretos!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchaba su cálida voz que el recuerdo ya se había vuelto olvido. Tantos sucesos han ocurrido desde la última ocasión en la que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban uno frente al otro. Tantas sensaciones han muerto desde el último momento en el que el viento arrastró su floral aroma hasta mi cerebro. Tantos sentimientos que un día florecieron de mi interior pero que ahora residen en el recuerdo más lejano. Tantas interminables misiones en la que nuestros esfuerzos se unían en trabajo de equipo. Tantas inolvidables tardes en la que su inocente sonrisa iluminaba mis oscuros ojos. Tantas noches de insomnio pensando en sus rojizos ojos productos de mi locura. Tanto he cambiado desde la última vez en la que sentí el tacto de su piel. Tanto… tanto… tanto… y ahora ella yace frente a mi impávida oculta mirada ignorando mi identidad.

- No parecéis de la Aldea de Konoha, identificaos. – ordenó su insistente compañero.

Dudo por un segundo, en gran parte en mi interior temo que otros me reconozcan: no quisiera tener que acabar con la vida de cierta persona. Sin embargo, tomando la postura que he decidido llevar en mi vida ahogo este sentimiento mientras que llevo mi mano al sombrero de paja que porto sobre mi cabeza para poder ir retirándolo poco a poco. A medida que éste empieza a ascender puedo observar con más claridad aquellos que se encuentran frente a mí. Sus voces me hubiesen servido, pero ahora no había duda alguna. Sus suaves y finas piernas: protegida una por una tela de rejilla que se acomoda a su piel. Su impecablemente blanca falda que conforma todo su atuendo en forma de vendas: a excepción de su brazo derecho, recubierto por una roja manga, y su desnudo brazo izquierdo. Su angelical rostro formado por unos labios capaces de hacer perder la razón a cualquier hombre. Por sus profundos ojos rojizos color granito, ojos endemoniados que no pueden pertenecer a este mundo capaces de cautivar a cualquiera. Por ese despeinado caballero oscuro cuyas puntas rondan sobre su rostro sin orden alguno.

- Asuma-san… Kurenai-san… - dije al fin cuando retiré por completo el sombrero que me cubría mostrándome así ante ellos.

- Itachi-san… - escapó de la boca de Kurenai.

- Uchiha Itachi… Vaya, tienes huevos para venir aquí después de lo que hiciste. – pronunció Azuma con un claro todo de ira.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que debe estar pasando por sus cabezas. A pesar que el pensamiento de Sarutobi Asuma no me llamase demasiado la atención sabía que ese sentimiento de odio e ira no me permitiría llevar acabo mi misión sin entrar en combate. Si Kurenai hubiese venido sola, entonces… las cosas podrían haber cambiado. De todos modos siento que debo evitar el combate como sea. Ya no es sólo porque ellos no formen parte de mi misión, sino porque si continúan retrasándonos seguramente llegarían refuerzos. Kurenai… no quiero combatir. Independientemente de mi posición y situación, a pesar de estar dispuesto a cumplir mi objetivo por encima de todo ninja, no puedo romper mi promesa. Es el único resquicio de mi antiguo "yo" que me queda, mi palabra, nuestra promesa.

- Por favor, no interfiráis en mi trabajo. No tengo nada con vosotros. – pedí en un principio para tras ver el rostro de Azuma y entender sus deseos de no retroceder agregar amenazante - No quiero tener que mataros.

Mi conducta sin duda confundió a mi compañero fornido compañero de viaje Hoshigake Kisame en cuyo rostro podía leerse la duda que le surgía al entender que no estaba dispuesto a combatir con nadie de esa aldea. Tras observar mis cerrados ojos en espera de que Asuma y Kurenai abandonasen el lugar Kisame decidió romper el silencio retirando de su cabeza el sombrero de Akatsuki para mostrar su rostro.

- Vaya parece que en esta aldea te odian, Itachi. – Kisame sonreía mientras lo decía continuando – Bueno, en tal caso será mejor que me presente.

Aunque mis ojos se mantenían cerrados podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad a mis adversarios, viendo de ese modo la reacción de Kurenai ante la intención de presentación de mi compañero. Sin duda le había beneficiado el hecho de que alguien más viajase conmigo, y al romper su silencio las ganas de entrar en combate de la kunoichi aumentaron con creces hasta el punto de adelantarse en la conversación para comentar.

- A ti también te conocemos, Hoshigake Kisame. Eres un ninja renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Atentaste contra la vida de un Señor Feudal a parte de un gran número de sabotajes por todo el país. –su mirada se había vuelto aún más seria – Ambos estáis en la elite de la criminalidad, sois considerados asesinos de Rango S en el libro del Bingo.

- Así que me conocéis, me siento alagado. Encantado de conoceros… - Kisame fue cortado por Asuma.

- ¡Aquí no estás conociendo a nadie! – se le veía alterado. Seguramente era consciente de que era incapaz de enfrentarse a mí en un igual a igual.

Mis afligidos ojos comienzan a entre abrirse detrás su los párpados, en ellos reside el poder del más temido clan de la aldea, el Sharingan por fin aparece en mi mirada determinando de ese modo mi posición ante la situación. Soy consciente de que no voy a poder eludir ese combate, era lo último que hubiese querido pero no habiendo posibilidad alguna de evadirlo tendré que romper mi promesa. Llevando su mano a la espalda Kisame alcanza su espada Samehada para golpear con ella en el suelo originando un pequeño cráter en el piso.

- Este tío es muy pesado, será mejor que le haga callar. – comentó amenazante esperando mi aprobación.

- Parece que no podremos abandonar el lugar sin combatir. Pero ten cuidado, tus movimientos destacan demasiado. – dije aceptando que iniciara combate.

Finalizadas mis palabras Kisame comienza a avanzar en zigzag hacia Asuma con ambos brazos hacia atrás con el fin de dar más recorrido a su espada y así incrementar el daño. En el instante en el que Asuma toma dos puños metálicos en sus manos para detener la estocada de Samehada. Parece que las cosas se van a poner más difíciles ya que Kurenai retrocediendo un paso ha comenzado a concentrar su chakra para realizar algún tipo de técnica, posiblemente ilusoria. Así es, si imagen comienza a desdoblarse ante una leve ráfaga de aire. Sin embargo no podrá engañarme, conozco demasiado bien sus genjutsus. Mi Sharingan capta a la perfección su movimiento mientras que instintivamente preparo la contra-técnica.

- Jejeje llegas tarde Kurenai… - dijo Asuma aguantando el golpe de Kisame mientras que en los pies de éste empezaron a crecer ramas que lo atraparon.

Un nuevo árbol comienza a crecer en mi espalda mientras siento como sus brazos en forma de ramas comienzan a abrazarme por la cintura impidiendo mi huida. Dirigiendo mi gélida mirada hacia arriba observo tranquilamente como Kurenai comienza a surgir del interior del árbol. Cuando se encuentra con medio cuerpo fuera adelanta su brazo derecho en donde posee un kunai con el que parece dispuesta a atacar. Nuestras miradas se cruzan: Por momentos me parece que no va a hacerlo, en cambio la seguridad que denotan sus furiosos ojos me demuestran que estoy equivocado. Su kunai empujado por su brazo me ataca rápidamente. En ese preciso instante la imagen desaparece en la mente de los cuatro que ocupamos el lugar. Kisame aparece sin sus pies atados a ramas para la sorpresa de Asuma mientras que frente a mí, a un escaso metro, se encuentra Kurenai atrapada por un gigantesco árbol que impide su movilidad.

- ¿Qué? Una contra-técnica… - susurró en bajo ante su sorpresa.

Realmente ha estado dispuesta a hacerlo, este combate deberá ser a muerte. Mientras divago vagamente en mi cabeza al sentirla tan cerca ella muerde la parte inferior derecha de su labio. El dolor… no sólo le liberará del genjutsu, sino te todo temor o duda. Efectivamente el genjutsu desaparece junto a mis dudas. Debo conseguir el legado del Cuarto Hokage, el niño Kyubi. Es lo único que me importa, y por lo que estoy dispuesto a faltar a mi palabra. Tras liberarse del genjutsu con un rápido movimiento con mi mano izquierda trato de alcanzarla pero ésta, con una majestuosa reacción se agacha y trata de golpearme para desestabilizarme. Mi kunai corta una pequeña parte de su largo cabello. Ha mejorado mucho en estos años, pero sigue siendo insuficiente. Evito su intento de desestabilizar y con un desplazamiento de mi pierna derecha la alejo un par de metros de mí. Sabe lo que se le avecina por lo que a pesar de haberla alejado se protege con ambas manos. Mi pie expuesto a la gran fuerza a la que lo someto golpea sus brazos entre cruzados en forma de defensa lanzándola varios metros atrás hasta que toca el agua.

- Eso estuvo muy bien. – le confesé a su espalda.

- ¿Nanhy? – parecía sorprendida.

Según cayó sobre el agua tras lanzarla unos metros me desplacé a su espalda ante su sorpresa. ¿Por qué está sorprendida? ¿Acaso no me conoce? ¿No reconoce mi poder? O tal vez… ¿Habré mejorado tanto estos años? ¿El haberme alejado de ella ha hecho incrementar mi poder? Sea como sea no puedo encontrar respuesta a una pregunta que me ronda desde que la he vuelto a ver, ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?

**KONOHA, UN TIEMPO ANTES DE LA MATANZA DEL CLAN UCHIHA**

Los luminosos haces de luz originados por el sol de la mañana atraviesan los orificios de las cortinas de mi habitación hasta chocar con mis cerrados párpados que ahora empiezan a abrirse ante la llamada de un nuevo día. Retiro la sábana que me cubre para levantarme con un leve movimiento. A penas vistiendo un negro bóxer con el torso desnudo me dirijo a la ventana para abrirla cuando me veo obligado a bajar la mirada para evitar ser deslumbrado por la potencia del sol. Ha amanecido un nuevo día, espero tener una misión interesante hoy, llevo una semana sin misiones y eso resulta bastante aburrido. Aunque no está de más una semana de intenso entrenamiento. Tomando mi negro ropaje con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda me lo pongo al igual que unos largos pantalones que acompañan dos sandalias oscuras tan típicas de los ninjas. Después de de hacerme con la bandana de Konoha salgo de mi ordenada habitación al jardín. Allí se encuentra mi madre regando las flores que rodean a la fuente central.

- Buenos días Itachi-kun. – saludó con una amplia sonrisa al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- Buenos días madre… - dije sin prestar más atención.

Justo cuando voy a salir de casa un joven enérgico se cruza en mi camino. Con su pequeña estatura, ese cabello moreno claro y su cara de niñez me saluda. Resulta tan adorable que entiendo que mi madre en más de una ocasión diga que le gustaría que no creciese nunca, supongo que un día yo fui así.

- ¡Nisan! – gritó con cara seria.

- ¿Todo bien Sasuke-kun? – pregunté intrigado por su euforia.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero hoy dijiste que entrenaríamos! – dijo con su puño alzado - ¡Dentro de un tiempo entraré en la academia y quiero ser el mejor como tú! – agregó.

- Lo siento Sasuke, ahora debo ir en busca de una misión. – me excusé viendo su cara de decepción.

En sus ojos puedo sentir la decepción que le produce el que no pueda entrenar con él, pero debe ser así. Debe de estar capacitado para aprender por sí mismo, auto-imponerse sus entrenamientos y sus límites. Así es como yo aprendí y como han de hacerlo todos los grandes ninjas. Visto que debido a su corta edad no entiende eso le hago un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acerca. Cuando se encuentra cerca de mí le doy un pequeño golpe con los dedos índice y corazón unidos.

- Mañana, ¿vale? – agregó finalmente.

- Joo nisan, siempre me dices lo mismo. ¡Pero mañana entrenaremos! – comentó eufórico antes de salir al jardín para saludar a su madre.

Salgo por la puerta encontrándome frente a mí con los innumerables símbolos del clan Uchiha que adornan todo el lugar. A pesar de lo temprano el día ya se ha levantado. Todo el clan está en la calle cada cual en sus labores y trabajos. No tengo tiempo que perder, hoy me he levantado algo tarde. Por tanto sin perder más tiempo comienzo a recorrer la aldea de tejado en tejado. Cuando me encuentro bajo el lugar del Hokage observo una de las ventanas, algo me detiene. Sobre el tejado puedo observar a través de la ventana a un joven niño rubio que aún duerme. Con un gorro bastante cómico duerme plácidamente sobre la sábana. Entonces entiendo de quien se trata, siento el poder del Kyubi, debe de ser él, el conocido como "niño zorro". Tengo la extraña sensación de que podría a tocar a Kyubi a pesar de la distancia, cierto poder empieza a emanar en mí por momento pero retiro cualquier tipo de pensamiento similar de mi cabeza para continuar avanzando hacia mi destino.

Me detengo ante los inicios de la escalera que da acceso al despacho del Hokage. Alguien baja por las escaleras. Un ninja de mediana edad de extraños cabellos unidos por una coleta de caballo. En su cara se distingue las marcas de innumerables combates. Aproximadamente siete cicatrices cubren su rostro. Sin duda se trata del peculiar Shikato Nara. Su formación Ino-Shika-Cho es bastante conocida en Konoha aunque nunca sabré porqué. No recuerdo que hayan hecho grandes cosas últimamente y son tan… peculiares. Después de que abandonara el lugar acabo por subir hasta lo alto de las escaleras pero siento que algo no va bien. Se oye un gran grito dentro del despacho del Hokage, me extraña ya que debería haber algún chuunin cuidando el lugar. Sin pensármelo dos veces abro la puerta con intención de encontrarme con cualquier situación. Y entonces…

- ¡¡¡OH de verdad!!! ¡¡¡No te decepcionaré!!! – gritó mientras golpeaba al aire una serie de extrañas patadas y puñetazos.

Mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que veo. Un tipo extraño con bastantes años para andar haciendo tonterías vestido de un atuendo verde bastante ordinario parece estar eufórico por alguna razón golpeando a la nada. Por la forma brusca en la que he entrado puedo sentir la mirada del Tercer Hokage y el tipo esperando una justificación. Me rasco la cabeza buscando una respuesta.

- Esto… lo siento… oí gritos y… - bajé la cabeza, qué vergüenza.

- ¡WoW! ¡Te pido disculpas chico! ¡A veces me dejo llevar por mi juventud! – cuando más hablaba más extraño me parecía - ¡Supongo que al oír gritos creíste que había peligro y te dejaste llevar por tu ardiente espíritu joven! ¡Woooooooooooow! ¡Recuerda que la juventud es la explosión!

La situación ha pasado de vergonzosa a ridícula. No soy el único que opina eso, al cruzar mi mirada con la del Tercero pude sentir en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento de vergüenza ajena. Cuando por fin el tipo del traje verde que se ha presentado con el ridículo apodo de "La noble bestia verde de Konoha" abandona la sala observo al Tercero y volviendo a mis cabales le saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Creo que me hicisteis venir por una misión, ¿no es así? – interrogué.

- Sí, así es – contestó volviendo su rostro más serio – Deberás liderar una misión de rango B. En principio no tendría porqué complicarse en absoluto, esto son los datos de la misión y tus acompañantes.

Me entrega una hoja que inmediatamente empiezo a leer. Se trata de una misión de rango B rozando el rango A si se complicase. Debemos de viajar al País de la Roca y tomar información sobre el estado militar del país. La verdad es que la misión puede llevarnos bastante tiempo, suena interesante y peligrosa algo que me alegra. Sin embargo…

- Disculpe Hokage-sama… - comentó dubitativo.

- ¿Si? ¿Hay algo que no esté correcto? – preguntó sorprendido por mi aparente preocupación.

- No, pero… - vuelvo a leer por si estoy equivocado - Gekkou Hayate, Mizuki y Yuuhi Kurenai… son todos chuunins y de edades mayor a la mia.

- Mmmm no veo el problema. Tú a pesar de tu corta edad llevas a tus espaldas más misiones que todos ellos. A pesar de tu edad ascendiste a chunnin mucho antes que ellos. Y a pesar de tu edad lograste graduarte en la academia en un solo año. – hizo una parada para dar una bocanada a su pipa – Además, como habrás supuesto por la descripción es una misión de Rango B alto, en cualquier momento puede convertirse en una misión de Rango A. – hizo una nueva pausa para expulsar el humo que había absorbido previamente - Por ello te nombramos líder a ti, que estás apunto de convertirse en ANBU. Y llevas contiguo un maestro de escuela en ninjutsu, un cualificado chuunin y una chunnin que estoy pensando seriamente en convertirla en jounnin en poco tiempo.

Sus palabras son comprensibles. Es una estupidez que mire la edad de mis compañeros. ¿Qué prefiero? ¿Estar rodeado de gennin a los que tener que salvar continuamente? ¿Misiones de persecución que no llevan a nada en solitario? No, esto será una nueva experiencia. A pesar de haber sido líder en prácticamente todas las misiones en las que he tomado parte nunca antes me habían puesto al cargo de gente tan cualificada. Definitivamente será interesante. Observo como Sarutobi anda buscando algo: son tres hojas que me extiende y que acercándome más las tomo.

- Son certificados de la misión. Deberás buscar de inmediato a los implicado y partir de inmediato. – dejó su pipa encima de la mesa mientras se levantó para ir a mirar a la ventana dándome la espalda – No falléis.

- No tienes de que preocuparse, Hokage-sama – dije para tras inclina la cabeza en forma de saluda desvanecerme por la rapidez de mi movimiento.

En lo alto del edificio con la Aldea de Konoha a mis pies miro nuevamente la lista con las descripciones que me han enviado. Creo que empezaré por el más cercano… Yuuhi Kurenai. Según estos datos no se encuentra demasiado lejos y está de camino al siguiente, Mizuki. Me encamino rápidamente al lugar mientras me pregunto como serán mis compañeros. A pesar de conocer a casi todos los chunnin no soy capaz de reconocerlos por el nombre. La verdad es que nunca he sido una persona muy sociable. En casa siempre me dijeron que debería de abrirme más a las personas, pero no creo que ese sea el camino correcto de un ninja. Estoy llegando, puedo ver la puerta de su apartamento. La golpeo un par de veces.

- Disculpe, ¿Hay alguien? – pregunté ante la ausencia de una respuesta.

El silencio denota ausencia total dentro del apartamento por ello comienzo a caminar hacia el bosque que se encuentra frente a él. El sonido de un kunai clavándose a un árbol llama mi atención y sin pensármelo un momento asciendo a la rama alta de un árbol tratando de alcanzar el lugar donde escuché el golpe. Por fin encuentro a una extenuada mujer que parece estar entrenando. De cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante la bella kunoichi se ve sorprendida por un kunai que se dirige a ella pero de forma inteligente retrocede de espalda evadiendo el ataque. Me pregunto que es lo que pasará. Al parecer simplemente está entrenando pero ese kunai fue realmente una ofensiva. Entonces veo como de alguien se acerca a ella. En su frente lle acerca a ella. En su frente lleta de la Roca. Algo va mal y tengo la sensación que la ninja de Konoha necesitará ayuda.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta ella sin perder tiempo alguno.

- Soy un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. – contestó sin mentira alguna – Vengo a espiar vuestra aldea y tú te cruzas en mi camino, éste es el único lugar por el que no debo pasar por la puerta principal.

- En tal caso prepárate para morir. – la kunoichi junta ambas manos con intención de hacer un sello o algo por el estilo.

Al ver el movimiento de la mujer, el ninja de la Roca desplazándose hacia ella lanza una serie de shurikens directamente hacia ella mientras que saltando hacia el cielo comienza una serie de sellos. Reconozco perfectamente esos sellos, se trata del "Doton, Doryuu Taiga" una técnica de tipo tierra que crea un inmenso río de barro que arrastra al enemigo. Sino hago algo la kunoichi estará en serio problemas. Entonces el río de tierra comienza a emanar del ninja de la Roca hasta que cubre por completo los pies de la ninja morena. Los shurikens se dirigen hacia ella y ahora yace inmóvil por el barro.

- Tengo que ayudarla… sino correrá serios problem… - antes de poder acabar la frase me detuve a mí mismo al ver la nueva situación.

Los cuatro shurikens se han clavado en el inerte cuerpo de la kunoichi que ahora se ve abordada por completo por el río de tierra que la lanza unos metros contra el árbol que había a sus espaldas. Sin embargo su silueta se convierte en un tronco con los shurikens clavados. Esto sorprende al ninja de la Roca quien ahora recibe dos kunais en la espalda que lo lanzan herido de sangre contra el suelo.

- Aggg. – se quejaba el ninja que había quedado fuera de combate.

- No debes subestimar el poder de Konoh.. – sin poder finalizar su frase la mujer observa como tres kunais se dirigen a ella de forma inevitable.

Sorprendida por el repentino ataque de alguien que permanecía en los árboles la kunoichi no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Sus ojos se acababan de cerrar ateniéndose al destino que le espera. Pero entonces los abre nuevamente al escuchar el choque de tres kunais contra los que le acechaban. Frente a ella aparecen dos ninjas con bandanas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, seguramente compañeros del primero, y entre ella y los ninjas mi espalda con el escudo de los Uchiha delatando mi naturaleza. Volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás sin desplazar ni un momento el cuerpo le pregunto con mi rostro serio.

- ¿Estás bien? – esperé la respuesta pero sólo logré un asentimiento con la cabeza. Parece algo conmoci99999999999999999ación impredecible de sentirse prácticamente muerta – Lo hiciste bien, déjame a estos dos. Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme, ¿sabes?.

Al decir eso último le muestro una cálida sonrisa que intento contagiarle. No sé qué me pasa pero esa mujer, realmente es… preciosa. Sus movimientos han sido rápidos, quizás no haya predicho el kawarimi que había realizado porque me había sentido atrapado por su belleza, por ese divino rostro y esos profundos ojos. En todo caso mostró una gran fuerza y seguridad, y ahora me tocaba a mí practicar un poco. Girándome nuevamente, y habiendo visto una leve y tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la kunoichi por última vez, detengo mi serie y gélida mirada en los dos ninjas que yacen desafiantes frente a mí.

- Así que sois ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca y venís a espiar a Konoha. ¿Acaso no sabéis que las misiones nunca han de ser reveladas y menos al enemigo? – trataba de lograr de forma indirecta más información de ellos.

- Ese estúpido… - maldijo refiriéndose a su compañero caído. Éste parecía más inteligente pues entendió el error de su camarada de desvelar la misión, nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando.

- Te escondes bien, a pesar de estar nosotros escondidos y contar con medios no nos habíamos percatado de tu presencia. – dijo el ninja que faltaba por hablar.

- En todo caso no os puedo dejar continuar, este bosque será vuestra tumba y yo vuestro enterrador. – vacilé antes de cerrar mis ojos y concentrar mi chakra para el combate.

Con una abrumadora tranquilidad acorto distancias físicas con ambos rivales generando en mi una confianza capaz de inducir cierto nerviosismo en ellos. En mi apático rostro ahora reside el más poderoso legado que los Uchiha podrían dejar, el Sharingan. Aquella técnica de línea sucesoria con tres triangulares marcas en sus ovalados ojos no sólo capaces de crear ilusiones reales sino también de plagiar y copiar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Dirigiendo mi mirada a mis condenados rivales puedo sentir a mis espaldas la sorpresa de la kunoichi al percatarse de que quien la ha salvado se trata de un miembro del clan Uchiha. Sin prestar demasiado atención a ese hecho espero con paciencia a que los rivales realicen el primer movimiento. Al observar la impotencia de mis rivales a realizar cualquier tipo de ataque en un imperceptible desplazamiento de muñeca para el no tan entrenado ojo de muchos ninja les permito ver durante unos brevísimos segundos mi hasta entonces invisible mano derecha mostrando entre cada una de las cavidades de mis largos dedos cuatro pequeñas armas en forma de estrellas denominadas shurikens, cuya buena utilización por un hábil ninja de buen rango en el cuerpo de cualquier persona podría resultar letal.

Cuando siento el choque del leve viento que parece comenzar a brotar en el lugar una rapidísima carrera en dirección a ambos oponentes precede el magistral salto que realiza con mis ojos cerrados volteándome sobre mi mismo en el aire a una velocidad más que considerable y originando de ese modo una silenciosa caída en pica en forma de estrepitoso torbellino ante la mirada de mis rivales. En ese instante mis ojos se abren por completo mostrando una intimidante mirada tras lanzar con gran fuerza los cuatro shurikens que poseía entre mis dedos diestros en plena caída y tomando tras ello algo que escondía en la parte trasera de mi camiseta.

- "Es bueno…" – pensó la mujer ninja al comprender lo que estaba haciendo y a la velocidad que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Eso no servirá contra nosotros! – dijo unos de los dos ninjas.

Tras sus palabras el ninja sacó un kunai con el que evitó los dos shurikens mientras que su compañero moviéndose hacia atrás con un rápido salto evadió las dos pequeñas armas. Sin embargo yo, debatiéndome con las hasta entonces conocidas como leyes de la gravedad tras realizar un habilidoso y astuto movimiento lanzándome velozamente hacia ellos logro hacerme con dos cuchillos que tras tomarlos por el mango en un desplazamiento transversal lanzo hacia mi adversario en forma de rápido proyectil. No aparenta un simple kunai. Entonces el ninja al que le he lanzado el kunai se mueve hacia su compañero quedando ambos juntos, el kunai yace clavado en el suelo a unos centímetros de ellos.

- ¿Creías poder venderme con un kunai? Reconozco que eres rápido, pero no podrás con nosotros. – aseguró airosamente.

- ¿Es crees?... – en mi pregunta podía verse cierta sensación que les hizo dudar.

Ambos ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca observan el kunai que hay junto a ellos al escuchar cierto sonido. Un sello explosivo está pegado en su mango y a punto de estallar. Intentan huir pero es demasiado tarde la explosión les alcanza a los dos hiriéndoles y dejándoles a los dos en el suelo juntos. Una gran humareda de polo y humo mezclado con cierto aroma a sangre se entre mezcla mientras que, sin pensármelo dos veces, tomo del porta kunais que llevo en la pierna izquierda un rollo de triples hilos. Después de colocarme el inicio entre los dientes lanzo contra ellos el rollo de hilo haciendo que éste de la vuelta al árbol hasta amarrarles a los dos fuertemente. Sin pensármelo dos veces con el hilo inicial aún en mis dientes comienzo a realizar un sello, se trata de una de las técnicas más conocidas del clan Uchiha (aquellos que manipulan el fuego).

- "Realmente es bueno, todo lo que hizo lo hizo con el fin de conseguir atrapar a los dos ninjas y tenerlos a su merced. Es sorprendente el poder del clan Uchiha…" – pensó la kunoichi.

- ¡¡¡ Katon, Ryuuja no jutsu !!! – grito aún y con mi boca cerrada.

**Todo el entorno empieza a rodearse de ardientes llamas que se aglutinan en mi boca, concentradas todas en el hilo que nos separa a los dos ninjas y a mí. Rápidamente los hilos conducen el increíble poder de la llamadas originada por mi técnica hacia ellos hasta alcanzarlos de lleno ante sus interminables gritos de dolor. El poder empleado en la técnica ha sido más débil de lo común, no me interesaba acabarlos así que los abrasé lo suficiente como para que el tremendo dolor les hiciera perder el conocimiento. Así es, ambos caen sin conocimiento cuando retiro mis hilos. Los tres ninjas de la Roca están sin conocimiento en el suelo.**

**- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté nuevamente a la kunoichi esta vez dirigiéndome hacia ella.**

- ..Sí… - contestó retirando la mirada, se le veía tímida.

- Lo hiciste realmente bien, estos ninjas eran chunnins de alto nivel. – intenté consolarla pensando que lo necesitaba.

- Bueno, yo también soy una chunnin de alto nivel. – me dijo ante mi ignorancia.

Ahora era yo quien estaba avergonzado por haber subestimado a la kunoichi e insinuar que ella no era chunnin. Con los ojos cerrados, ahora sin el Sharingan en ellos, llevo mi mano a la cabeza mientras muevo el pelo con la cabeza agachada. Cuando voy a disculparme por mi ignorancia levanto mi cabeza rápidamente para mirarla a la cara y me percato de que ella se encuentra a un escaso metro de mí. Me siento algo nervioso y no entiendo el porqué. Ella también tímida, tiene sus linda cara sonrojada, con un pañuelo en la mano empieza a limpiarme la cara. Por la parte de la boca tras realizar la técnica había quedado ciertos rastros de humo, y ella está ahora limpiándolo. No sé que se me pasa por la cabeza pero resulta tan atractiva. Con esa cara, esa inocente mirada adornada por esos rojos ojos, ese cabello oscuro. Vuelvo en mí mismo y dándome cuenta de mi nueva misión la detengo poniendo mi mano izquierda sobre la mano con la que estaba limpiándome.

- …Gracias… pero tengo algo de prisa. Ando buscando a cierta persona. – dije disculpándome con mi voz entre cortada.

- Ahh… lo siento. – retiró su tímida mirada con sus pómulos aún sonrojados.

No podía dejar de observar la escena. Con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y dirigida a la derecha mostrándome la mitad de su rostro oculto tras su larga morena cabellera pero que puede vislumbrarse ese angelical rostro tímido con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando por fin dejo de pensar en ella recuerdo nuevamente a lo que he venido y dándome cuenta de la cercanía del lugar donde ella estaba entrenando y el apartamento le pregunto.

- Esto… disculpa… Verás, me han enviado a una misión y ando buscando a mi equipo. – ahora me miraba atendiendo a lo que le decía, algo que me causó cierta timidez al continuar hablando – Esto… como estabas entrenando tan cerca pensé que quizás conocieras a quien busco, vive en el apartamento ese de ahí – señalo entre los árboles la entrada del apartamento que puede verse – Su nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai.

- …Soy yo… - dijo levantando nuevamente la cabeza ahora sorprendida.

No puedo describir lo que en ese momento se me estaba pasando por la cabeza. Pensaba que por suerte no volvería a encontrarme con esa bella kunoichi. Pero resulta que ahora no sólo me la encontraré sino que deberé de realizar misiones peligrosas con ella. Mientras pienso todo esto no puedo dejar de mirarla, la verdad es que su timidez la hace aún más bella. En todo caso no debo pensar en eso, no. Los ninjas deben de concentrarse en su misión. No puedo ver más allá de lo que es. De que ella es una gran chunnin con la que tendré que trabajar en equipo nada más. Al menos eso digo a mi cabeza: Nada más.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa… bueno… Uchiha Itachi, encantado. – dije por fin con un rostro algo más serio.

- Yuuhi Kurenai, encantada. – sonrió como sólo ella puede hacerlo.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia el siguiente objetivo. Se trata de un tal Mizuki, nunca antes había oído hablar de él, puede ser comprensible ya que según dijo el Tercero es un competente profesor de la academia ninja. Supongo que eso le quitará tiempo y de ahí que nunca hayamos coincidido. Kurenai viaja junto a mí templada aún algo avergonzada por la situación de antes. Parece una chica tímida, aunque desde luego no es una chica indefensa ni mucho menos. Ya entiendo a qué se refería el Hokage con que podría convertirse en jounnin con poco tiempo. Sus reflejos en el improvisado combate de antes han sido sorprendentes.

- ¿Conoces a ese tal Mizuki, Kurenai? – le pregunté con más interés de romper el hielo que de informarme realmente de él.

- Mmmm sí. Te resultará un tanto problemático. – hizo una inquietante parada pensando – Además… estoy seguro de que no le resultará incomprensible que seas el líder de su misión.

- Y tú, ¿qué crees? – interrogué con más interés que antes.

- ¿Yo? Bueno… te he visto combatir y realmente pareces un gran ninja, además… - bajó la mirada tímidamente mientras avanzábamos - …cuando me ha dicho tu nombre te he reconocido… eres el genio del clan Uchiha. Te graduaste en la academia en menos de un año y fuiste chunnin con sólo 8 años, eso es algo que Mizuki no hubiese logrado de ninguna manera.

- Gracias, pero no te creas todo lo que se cuenta. – dije algo molesto porque me conocieran en todos los lados – no dejo de ser un ninja como tú, que sangro y puedo morir del mismo modo.

Observo adelante evitando seguir con la molesta conversación. Estoy cansado de que se diga por todos los lados que soy un genio. Vaya donde vaya choco con mi leyenda y siento que debo superarme para no decepcionar a nadie. No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué a mi edad debo de cargar con ese peso? Puedo liderar la más difícil de las misiones, puedo ocuparme de mi equipo y puedo llevar acabo cualquier misión sin que mi equipo sufra daño alguno, pero porqué… ¿Por qué voy a tener que justificar una leyenda que no me he edificado? Estoy cansado de eso… no necesito que nadie diga que soy el mejor ninja, ni de que nadie ponga esperanzas en mí. 

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo algo preocupada por el silencio que se había originado – Entiendo que es difícil cargar con una leyenda e intentar complacer a todos, pero no te preocupes… no estás solo, y no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Marca tus limites y supéralos, pero no por los demás… sino por ti.

Nuevamente el agradable silencio se hace en el lugar. Realmente me entiende, me comprende. Resulta curioso como puedes vivir con gente durante años y que nunca te lleguen a conocer realmente cómo eres, que por no conocerte digan sencillamente que eres diferente o asocial, y luego pueda existir gente a la que conoces y en unos minutos, por dos palabras, saben realmente lo que sientes, cómo te sientes y porqué lo sientes. Esta chica sin duda es especial… tiene una gran capacidad de empatía. Espero poder lidiar tan bien con el resto de integrantes del grupo, según me ha dicho ese Mizuki no será fácil. Bueno, soy un líder nato, no debe preocuparme el hecho de que él se sienta humillado por estar bajo las órdenes de alguien menor que él.

- Estamos llegando. – informó Kurenai al llegar a una casa algo apartada del lugar.

Realmente los datos son incorrectos, si no hubiese empezado por Kurenai posiblemente nunca hubiese acertado ya que la dirección a la que hemos llegado no es la misma que en la hoja informativa. Se trata de una pequeña casa apartada de la villa. Parece un buen lugar donde se puede gozar de tranquilidad e intimidad, un buen sitio sin duda. Tras mirar a Kurenai en busca de una mirada que aprobase que realmente está es la casa de Mizaki golpeo dos veces la puerta. Del interior se oye una seductora voz femenina.

- ¡ Ya voy! – gritó desde el interior para salir más tarde.

Se trataba de una bella joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Ojos y cabellos del mismo color morenos, bastante claros. Un pequeño flequillo cortado de forma perfecta y una coleta de tamaño mediano que recogía su cabello. Sale a recibirnos vistiendo una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se esconde detrás de un rojo traje desde los tobillos hasta la altura del estómago donde empieza a abrirse para rodear su cuello. Parece extrañada ante nuestra presencia por lo que decidí adelantarme en la conversación.

- Venimos en busca de Mizuka-san, ¿se encuentra por aquí? – pregunté pensando que no se encontraría en el lugar.

- Sí, mi nombre es Tsubaki. Darme un segundo que le llame. – dijo sonriendo antes de abandonar el sitio.

Observando a Kurenai descubro en su rostro una intensa sonrisa que dice "Ya te he dicho que estaría aquí". Al escuchar un ruido me doy la vuelta viendo como sale un joven de estatura alta, largos cabellos de color azul clarito y un rostro que no aparentaba estar demasiado contento por la molestia, sus ojos verdes denotaban cierta ignorancia al motivo de la llamada. Vestía unos pantalones largos con dos bolsillos en la parte trasera y un pequeño cinturón que lo sostiene. No viste nada más, con su torso al desnudo es apreciable que se mantiene en forma, musculoso y de apariencia fuerte recuerdo que es un profesor de ninjutsu algo que me llama la atención al pensar que podría dominar el taijutsu. Al verle llegar la tímida Kurenai retira la mirada hacia el suelo sintiéndose avergonzada por haberle visto así. Sin embargo el joven se puso rápidamente un chaleco que portaba en la mano. Chaleco negro de mangas rasgadas de color azul con 5 botones de los cuales ata los tres inferiores dejando los dos superiores sin atar. Por sus ojos pude leer que esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Mizuki, ID CHUNNIN45? – pregunté para asegurarme.

- Así es… - contestó aún algo confuso.

- Bien. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, ella es Yuuhi Kurenai, según tengo entendido no es la primera misión que hacéis juntos. – entregué la hoja informativa que me había dado el Hokage, también se la di a Kurenai recordando haberla olvidado por completo - Tenemos una misión de rango B- A, falta un compañero más, recoge lo que necesites, partiremos de inmediato.

Tras leer la cita informativa los ojos de Mizuki estaban clavados en mí. No hacen falta frías palabras podía leer perfectamente lo que sentía, aún así usa sus palabras para decir lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Así que ahora tengo que estar a órdenes de alguien como tú? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes? ¿Acabas de convertirte en chunnin? – dijo irónicamente acompañando una gran sonrisa.

- Me hice chunnin hace 6 años. – me detuve para ver la sorpresa en su rostro – Justamente una convocatoria antes que tú. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

- … - siguió mirando la carta y finalmente se perdió más allá de la puerta – Ahora vuelvo.

Observe a Kurenai quien me sonreía.

- Ya le tienes dominado, no pensé que sería tan fácil. – rió levemente – Sin duda el talento no sólo lo tienes en tus artes sino también en tu lengua.

La miro con cara extraña mientras continuaba riendo. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? La verdad es que cuando ríe así resulta adorable pero odio no saber de que se ríe la gente. Entonces Mizuki sale con una mochila a su espalda. Después de haber mirando hacia el horizonte de ese bello lugar saluda a Kurenai, a quien no había hecho caso hasta ese momento, y se dirige hacia mi.

- Muy bien superman, ¿vamos? –

- Jijiji es un sátiro, no le hagas caso. – Me recomendó nuevamente, ahora en público, Kurenai.

- Bien, vamos. Nos falta por avisar a Gekkou Hayate. – anuncié mirándoles antes de partir.

- Es muy buen chico, un tipo agradable. – dijo rápidamente Kurenai.

- Bah, un auténtico estúpido. – corrigió Mizuki.

- Le tienes envidia porque te ha vencido dos ocasiones en combate. – atacó Kurenai – Sabes que es un buen tipo pero insistes en medirte con él.

Mientras hablan pienso sobre su conversación. Todos se conocen entre sí y yo no conozco a nadie. Lo más triste es que estoy completamente seguro de que ellos son conscientes de quien soy y en alguna ocasión han oído hablar de mí. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo las habilidades de muchos ninjas con los que he realizado misiones, no les di ocasión de usarlas. Bueno, esta misión parece que será diferente a todas. Necesitaré ayuda de los demás si nos descubren en la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. Podría con un gran número de ninjas pero seguramente llamarían a refuerzos y requeriría de la ayuda de mis compañeros. Definitivamente será una misión interesante…

- Oh, ¡Está allí! – aseguró Kurenai mientras descendía.

Después de la repentina reacción de Kurenai: Mizuki y yo descendemos rápidamente tras ella. Frente a nosotros tres se encuentra un tipo convencional vestido con el pantalón y el chaleco que sueles vestir los chunnin y jounnins de la aldea. Parece sorprendido por nuestra presencia. Con cabellos medianamente largos para ser un hombre cubiertos por un pañuelo negro, una expresión de serenidad, Hayate nos observa algo confundidos pero reconociendo a Kurenai.

- ¡Hayate! – le gritó con total confianza.

- Mmmm Buenos días Kurenai, ¿Todo marcha bien? – dijo mirándonos a nosotros dos.

- Sí, veras… Mizuki e Itachi. – se detiene un segundo – Mejor será que él te informe.

Kurenai me observa esperando que diga algo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, no puedo pensar en otra cosa manteniendo mi mente prácticamente en blanco. Por fin y tras una expresión de ésta en la que puede entenderse "¿Qué narices te pasa?" reacciono y entrego la hoja informativa a Hayate.

- Mmm De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo marchamos? – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – interrumpió Mizuki - ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a decir que como nos dejan a las órdenes de este chico?!

- No… son órdenes del Hokage. –dijo ante mi asombro – Si así lo cree este chico seguramente es mejor líder que tú o que yo.

- Al fin alguien coherente… - sentencié fríamente y continué antes de que Mizuki podría volver al tema – Salimos de inmediato así que prepárate para partir, quedamos en la entrada.

Asintiendo Hayate desapareció. Mizuki aún continuaba mirándome de forma amenazante, definitivamente no le hace gracia estar a bajo mis órdenes. Es igual, en cuanto le tenga que salvar la vida cambiará de opinión. Kurenai parece estar observándome pero en el momento en el que dejó de mirar a Mizuki sintiendo que ella me está mirando y paso a tratar de cruzarme con sus ojos, ésta los retira rápidamente como si tratara de hacerme creer que estaba mirando a otro lado. La verdad es que es algo rara, quizás demasiado tímida. Pero que voy a poder decir yo, alguien que durante sus misiones no cruza conversación con casi nadie y que prefiere ir al fin del mundo a cumplir una misión solo antes que acompañado.

- Bien, les esperaremos en la salida tal y como acordamos. –dije tratando de hacer que se movilizaran.

Caminando tranquilamente por las dos largas calles que faltaban para llegar a la puerta principal Mizuki y Kurenai intercambian conversación hablando y bromeando sobre las últimas misiones. Yo por el contrario me mantengo callado mientras que con la mirada fija al frente a penas escucho lo que dicen ellos me adelanto un par de pasos hasta que algo parecido a una pregunta me distrae.

- ¿Cuántas misiones has hecho, Itachi? – tras un silencio prudencial Kurenia agregó tratando de que le escuchara - ¡Itachi-kun!

- Ah, lo siento… -dije al ver que no les estaba prestando atención- ¿Misiones? 53 de Rango D; 152 de rango C; 134 de rango B; 18 de rango A; 1 de rango S.

- Vaya, sorprendente –dijo realmente sorprendida – son muchas.

- ¿Lo son? –pregunté pensando que últimamente no había tenido muchas.

- Bah… Un tipo con suerte, si por mi fuese tendría más misiones, pero me asignaron la academia ninja – parecía más molesto de lo normal - ¿Y cómo fue la misión de rango S?

- ¿Nunca habéis tenido ninguna? – pregunté sorprendido. Kurenai no, pero Mizaki por su edad pensé que habría tenido alguna – La verdad es que fue una misión secreta, hace 5 años casi un año después de graduarme como chunnin. Fue un trabajo importante para ANBU en el que mi padre no pudo ir y de la que ofrecí ocuparme.

- Vaya, ¿y te permitieron ir? – preguntó sorprendida Kurenai.

- No, claro que no. Pero una vez estuve dentro no se atrevieron a decirme que volviera. – dije mientras aumentaba el ritmo del caminar.

Después de haber dicho eso siento a mis espaldas las dudas de Kurenai y Mizuki quienes cruzan miradas buscando una respuesta a porqué en aquella época siendo un niño me metí en una misión de rango S sin que me lo permitieran. Decido no explicarles nada, no pretendo que nadie entienda mi punto de vista. No me serviría de nada la verdad. ¿Cómo puede alguien comprender una situación que nunca ha vivido? Puede tratar de ayudar con falsas e hipócritas palabras de apoyo o entendimiento pero, ¿realmente entenderlo? No, no lo entenderían.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal puedo observar como Hatake ya porta una mochila aparentemente pesada. Pero hay algo más que me sorprende y es que está hablando con un ANBU. Por momentos me parece un ANBU hombre pero su cuerpo, larga cabellera lila y su voz me mostraron que me equivocaba. Por suerte no parecía tener nada que ver con la misión, en un principio temí que nos hubieran sacado de la misión para dársela al cuerpo ANBU.

- Ve con cuidado vale. – le dijo a Hayate – No es una misión convencional, las cosas no están muy bien en la Aldea Oculta de la Roca y si os descubren estaréis acabados.

Desde luego los ánimos que le daba eran dignos del mejor de los aficionados. Hayate le dice que no se preocupe y tras tomar su mano durante unos segundos ella se desvanece con la peculiar rapidez de los miembros ANBU. Tras ver que los tres compañeros de viaje que observaban esperando que de alguna orden decido explicarles como vamos a hacerlo. Sin pensármelo más saco un mapa de los dos países y poniéndolo en el suelo me agacho imitando ellos el mismo movimiento.

- Esto es el mapa de la región. – dije señalándolo – Cruzaremos el país del Fuego hasta alcanzar la frontera con el País de la Hierba, también pasaremos juntos el pequeño país hasta alcanzar el País de la Tierra. – les miré buscando en sus ojos conocimiento – Una vez allí agudizaremos nuestros sentidos, será una zona bastante difícil y deberemos ir con pies de plomo.

- ¡HAI!. – apresuró a decir Kurenai.

- De acuerdo… - continuó Hayate.

- Para circular por la zona iremos en formación con el fin de evitar estar prevenidos a una embocada de ninjas renegados, ladrones y demás. – les miré por última vez para estar seguro de la formación – He leído vuestro historial así que la formación será la siguiente: yo iré primero, con mi Sharingan puedo prever cualquier movimiento; Detrás de mí irá Kurenai quien en caso de ataque o emboscada puede reaccionar rápido con sus genjutsu; En tercer puesto irá Mizuki, deberá de estar atento sobretodo en defensa ya que es el único que posee ninjutsu médicos.;En último lugar irá Hayate quien con su dominio de Taijutsu y uso de la espada de chakra necesitará más tiempo para realizar ataques adelante pero por atrás puede ser letal.

- Bien. – finalizó Hayate.- Vamos entonces.

Caminamos durante todo el largo día. Mis compañeros de viaje intercambian conversación cautelosamente mientras continuamos avanzando hasta la caída del anochecer . Con el cielo de un color anaranjado los últimos rayos de Sol del día se despiden por el momento. Sabiendo en la zona en la que me encuentro hago un gesto a mis camaradas para que desciendan. Sin mirarnos entren nosotros analizamos la zona, con el Sharingan en mis ojos trato de vislumbrar si algún flujo de chakra se encuentra en la zona que, desde luego, no se trata de un genjutsu. Por fin haciendo desaparecer mi Sharingan me dirijo a los ninjas de Konoha.

- Acamparemos aquí. – expliqué mirándolos a los ojos- Hemos avanzado bastante y nos encontramos prácticamente en la frontera del País del Fuego. A partir de ahora será más peligroso y la noche no nos favorece.

En unos segundos montamos una pequeña tienda de acampar en la que introducimos cuatro sacos. Cuando parece que todos están durmiendo abandono la tienda con el fin de echar un vistazo a que todo marche bien. El lugar parece calmado y confortable. A decir verdad aún no hemos salido del País del Fuego por lo que, en teoría, no deberíamos correr peligro alguno. En todo caso hay algo que me impide descansar, no es la responsabilidad ni la misión, es una sensación más extraña. Escucho algo a mis espaldas y cuando llevo mi mano al arma que poseo en mi pierna izquierda tratando de que quien quiera que fuese no se diera cuenta escucho su cálida voz.

- Tranquilo, soy yo. – dijo en voz baja.

Dándome la vuelta sobre mis pasos la observo detenidamente. Bajo la luz de la luna y en medio de la noche su belleza se multiplica aún más al igual que el brillo de los reflejos de su largo pelo. Con una sonrisa agradable y un cabello completamente revuelto posiblemente porque ha estado durmiendo se acerca lentamente hacia mí sentándose a mi lado sobre un tronco que se encuentra apartado unos metros de la tienda.

- ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó con esa sonrisa aún entonces en su rostro.

- No. –contesté esperando que se fuese a dormir.

- Entiendo… - fue difícil, diría imposible – Oye… ¿eres siempre tan callado?

- … - me sorprendía el interrogatorio.

- Es la sensación que emites… - continuó inevitablemente – Te has pasado todo el viaje en silencio mientras nosotros hablábamos. No sé… quizás no te demos confianza, sé que no pertenecemos a tu clan pero…

- ¿Mi clan? Qué estupidez… - sentencié observando la inmensa luna – No creas que con mi clan soy diferente, es mi forma de ser. No necesito conocer a la gente…

- …Porque a la gente que no conoces, nunca echarás de menos cuando les pierdas, ¿verdad? – no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos.

No había sido una sensación inicial. Realmente me entiende… me comprende, sabe lo que pienso y como pienso. Entiende los porqués de mi mentalidad y los motivos de mi conducta tan áspera con el resto. Es la última persona que esperaría que me entendiese. Es tímida conmigo, y quizás con la demás gente que no conoce, pero con sus amigos y compañeros es una chica muy abierta, alegre y divertida. No consigo entender cómo alguien así puede entenderme. Ahora, sentados uno junto al otro sobre el tronco, se acerca más a mí.

- No deberías de evitar a la gente de ese modo. Piensas que no tienes que cargar con los problemas de los demás pero, sobretodo, no permites que nadie cargue con tus problemas. – agarró mis dedos derechos con sus suaves y tiernas manos – Confía más en el resto de la gente, lo necesitas. No puedes dejarte vencer por tu leyenda, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por conocer a los demás y por entender lo que sienten y porqué lo sienten. Por comprender el porqué de algunas acciones o reacciones. Para ser capaz de crecer con la comprensión de los demás. Confía en los demás, por favor, del mismo modo que yo confío en ti.

El calor de sus manos en mis dedos me transmiten algo que no he sentido en mucho tiempo. Podría decir que desde que era un niño sin problemas ni preocupaciones cuidado por mi madre, desde mis tres o cuatro años no he vuelto a sentir esa sensación de protección y seguridad. Mis asustados ojos cruzaban su mirada con la seguridad de Kurenai cuya sonrisa aún crecía más. Realmente resultaba encantadora. No era sólo el tacto de su piel, no era sólo el hecho de que comprendiera mi sentir y que mi vida no había sido fácil, lo era todo…su sonrisa, su mirada, su seguridad, su inteligente y empatía. Sin dudarlo por un segundo se acerca más a mí, con sus manos sosteniendo mis delgados dedos en un acertado intento de calmarme. Soltando ahora una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla mientras que sus labios empiezan a acercarse a los míos. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentran a unos centímetros de unirse mis hasta entonces cerrados ojos se abren bruscamente mostrando el Sharingan en ellos. Al ver a Kurenai llevo mi brazo derecho sobre ella tomando con mi mano su cabeza para en un rápido movimiento apartarla arrastrándola junto a mí fuera del tronco. Al abrir sus ojos desde el suelo sorprendida por lo que había escuchado observa un kunai con un sello explosivo apunto de estallar en el tronco donde estábamos hace un segundo. Sin dudarlo la cubro con mi cuerpo viendo imposible poder salir de ahí de otro modo. La explosión se sucede alcanzando colateralmente mi espalda.

- ¡Itachi-kun! – gritó al observar que había recibido el golpe de lleno.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1:**

Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchaba su cálida voz que el recuerdo ya se había vuelto olvido. Tantos sucesos han ocurrido desde la última ocasión en la que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban uno frente al otro. Tantas sensaciones han muerto desde el último momento en el que el viento arrastró su floral aroma hasta mi cerebro. Tantos sentimientos que un día florecieron de mi interior pero que ahora residen en el recuerdo más lejano. Tantas interminables misiones en la que nuestros esfuerzos se unían en trabajo de equipo. Tantas inolvidables tardes en la que su inocente sonrisa iluminaba mis oscuros ojos. Tantas noches de insomnio pensando en sus rojizos ojos productos de mi locura. Tanto he cambiado desde la última vez en la que sentí el tacto de su piel. Tanto… tanto… tanto… y ahora ella yace frente a mi impávida oculta mirada ignorando mi identidad.

- No parecéis de la Aldea de Konoha, identificaos. – ordenó su insistente compañero.

Dudo por un segundo, en gran parte en mi interior temo que otros me reconozcan: no quisiera tener que acabar con la vida de cierta persona. Sin embargo, tomando la postura que he decidido llevar en mi vida ahogo este sentimiento mientras que llevo mi mano al sombrero de paja que porto sobre mi cabeza para poder ir retirándolo poco a poco. A medida que éste empieza a ascender puedo observar con más claridad aquellos que se encuentran frente a mí. Sus voces me hubiesen servido, pero ahora no había duda alguna. Sus suaves y finas piernas: protegida una por una tela de rejilla que se acomoda a su piel. Su impecablemente blanca falda que conforma todo su atuendo en forma de vendas: a excepción de su brazo derecho, recubierto por una roja manga, y su desnudo brazo izquierdo. Su angelical rostro formado por unos labios capaces de hacer perder la razón a cualquier hombre. Por sus profundos ojos rojizos color granito, ojos endemoniados que no pueden pertenecer a este mundo capaces de cautivar a cualquiera. Por ese despeinado caballero oscuro cuyas puntas rondan sobre su rostro sin orden alguno.

- Asuma-san… Kurenai-san… - dije al fin cuando retiré por completo el sombrero que me cubría mostrándome así ante ellos.

- Itachi-san… - escapó de la boca de Kurenai.

- Uchiha Itachi… Vaya, tienes huevos para venir aquí después de lo que hiciste. – pronunció Azuma con un claro todo de ira.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que debe estar pasando por sus cabezas. A pesar que el pensamiento de Sarutobi Asuma no me llamase demasiado la atención sabía que ese sentimiento de odio e ira no me permitiría llevar acabo mi misión sin entrar en combate. Si Kurenai hubiese venido sola, entonces… las cosas podrían haber cambiado. De todos modos siento que debo evitar el combate como sea. Ya no es sólo porque ellos no formen parte de mi misión, sino porque si continúan retrasándonos seguramente llegarían refuerzos. Kurenai… no quiero combatir. Independientemente de mi posición y situación, a pesar de estar dispuesto a cumplir mi objetivo por encima de todo ninja, no puedo romper mi promesa. Es el único resquicio de mi antiguo "yo" que me queda, mi palabra, nuestra promesa.

- Por favor, no interfiráis en mi trabajo. No tengo nada con vosotros. – pedí en un principio para tras ver el rostro de Azuma y entender sus deseos de no retroceder agregar amenazante - No quiero tener que mataros.

Mi conducta sin duda confundió a mi compañero fornido compañero de viaje Hoshigake Kisame en cuyo rostro podía leerse la duda que le surgía al entender que no estaba dispuesto a combatir con nadie de esa aldea. Tras observar mis cerrados ojos en espera de que Asuma y Kurenai abandonasen el lugar Kisame decidió romper el silencio retirando de su cabeza el sombrero de Akatsuki para mostrar su rostro.

- Vaya parece que en esta aldea te odian, Itachi. – Kisame sonreía mientras lo decía continuando – Bueno, en tal caso será mejor que me presente.

Aunque mis ojos se mantenían cerrados podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad a mis adversarios, viendo de ese modo la reacción de Kurenai ante la intención de presentación de mi compañero. Sin duda le había beneficiado el hecho de que alguien más viajase conmigo, y al romper su silencio las ganas de entrar en combate de la kunoichi aumentaron con creces hasta el punto de adelantarse en la conversación para comentar.

- A ti también te conocemos, Hoshigake Kisame. Eres un ninja renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Atentaste contra la vida de un Señor Feudal a parte de un gran número de sabotajes por todo el país. –su mirada se había vuelto aún más seria – Ambos estáis en la elite de la criminalidad, sois considerados asesinos de Rango S en el libro del Bingo.

- Así que me conocéis, me siento alagado. Encantado de conoceros… - Kisame fue cortado por Asuma.

- ¡Aquí no estás conociendo a nadie! – se le veía alterado. Seguramente era consciente de que era incapaz de enfrentarse a mí en un igual a igual.

Mis afligidos ojos comienzan a entre abrirse detrás su los párpados, en ellos reside el poder del más temido clan de la aldea, el Sharingan por fin aparece en mi mirada determinando de ese modo mi posición ante la situación. Soy consciente de que no voy a poder eludir ese combate, era lo último que hubiese querido pero no habiendo posibilidad alguna de evadirlo tendré que romper mi promesa. Llevando su mano a la espalda Kisame alcanza su espada Samehada para golpear con ella en el suelo originando un pequeño cráter en el piso.

- Este tío es muy pesado, será mejor que le haga callar. – comentó amenazante esperando mi aprobación.

- Parece que no podremos abandonar el lugar sin combatir. Pero ten cuidado, tus movimientos destacan demasiado. – dije aceptando que iniciara combate.

Finalizadas mis palabras Kisame comienza a avanzar en zigzag hacia Asuma con ambos brazos hacia atrás con el fin de dar más recorrido a su espada y así incrementar el daño. En el instante en el que Asuma toma dos puños metálicos en sus manos para detener la estocada de Samehada. Parece que las cosas se van a poner más difíciles ya que Kurenai retrocediendo un paso ha comenzado a concentrar su chakra para realizar algún tipo de técnica, posiblemente ilusoria. Así es, si imagen comienza a desdoblarse ante una leve ráfaga de aire. Sin embargo no podrá engañarme, conozco demasiado bien sus genjutsus. Mi Sharingan capta a la perfección su movimiento mientras que instintivamente preparo la contra-técnica.

- Jejeje llegas tarde Kurenai… - dijo Asuma aguantando el golpe de Kisame mientras que en los pies de éste empezaron a crecer ramas que lo atraparon.

Un nuevo árbol comienza a crecer en mi espalda mientras siento como sus brazos en forma de ramas comienzan a abrazarme por la cintura impidiendo mi huida. Dirigiendo mi gélida mirada hacia arriba observo tranquilamente como Kurenai comienza a surgir del interior del árbol. Cuando se encuentra con medio cuerpo fuera adelanta su brazo derecho en donde posee un kunai con el que parece dispuesta a atacar. Nuestras miradas se cruzan: Por momentos me parece que no va a hacerlo, en cambio la seguridad que denotan sus furiosos ojos me demuestran que estoy equivocado. Su kunai empujado por su brazo me ataca rápidamente. En ese preciso instante la imagen desaparece en la mente de los cuatro que ocupamos el lugar. Kisame aparece sin sus pies atados a ramas para la sorpresa de Asuma mientras que frente a mí, a un escaso metro, se encuentra Kurenai atrapada por un gigantesco árbol que impide su movilidad.

- ¿Qué? Una contra-técnica… - susurró en bajo ante su sorpresa.

Realmente ha estado dispuesta a hacerlo, este combate deberá ser a muerte. Mientras divago vagamente en mi cabeza al sentirla tan cerca ella muerde la parte inferior derecha de su labio. El dolor… no sólo le liberará del genjutsu, sino te todo temor o duda. Efectivamente el genjutsu desaparece junto a mis dudas. Debo conseguir el legado del Cuarto Hokage, el niño Kyubi. Es lo único que me importa, y por lo que estoy dispuesto a faltar a mi palabra. Tras liberarse del genjutsu con un rápido movimiento con mi mano izquierda trato de alcanzarla pero ésta, con una majestuosa reacción se agacha y trata de golpearme para desestabilizarme. Mi kunai corta una pequeña parte de su largo cabello. Ha mejorado mucho en estos años, pero sigue siendo insuficiente. Evito su intento de desestabilizar y con un desplazamiento de mi pierna derecha la alejo un par de metros de mí. Sabe lo que se le avecina por lo que a pesar de haberla alejado se protege con ambas manos. Mi pie expuesto a la gran fuerza a la que lo someto golpea sus brazos entre cruzados en forma de defensa lanzándola varios metros atrás hasta que toca el agua.

- Eso estuvo muy bien. – le confesé a su espalda.

- ¿Nanhy? – parecía sorprendida.

Según cayó sobre el agua tras lanzarla unos metros me desplacé a su espalda ante su sorpresa. ¿Por qué está sorprendida¿Acaso no me conoce¿No reconoce mi poder? O tal vez… ¿Habré mejorado tanto estos años¿El haberme alejado de ella ha hecho incrementar mi poder? Sea como sea no puedo encontrar respuesta a una pregunta que me ronda desde que la he vuelto a ver¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?

**KONOHA, UN TIEMPO ANTES DE LA MATANZA DEL CLAN UCHIHA**

Los luminosos haces de luz originados por el sol de la mañana atraviesan los orificios de las cortinas de mi habitación hasta chocar con mis cerrados párpados que ahora empiezan a abrirse ante la llamada de un nuevo día. Retiro la sábana que me cubre para levantarme con un leve movimiento. A penas vistiendo un negro bóxer con el torso desnudo me dirijo a la ventana para abrirla cuando me veo obligado a bajar la mirada para evitar ser deslumbrado por la potencia del sol. Ha amanecido un nuevo día, espero tener una misión interesante hoy, llevo una semana sin misiones y eso resulta bastante aburrido. Aunque no está de más una semana de intenso entrenamiento. Tomando mi negro ropaje con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda me lo pongo al igual que unos largos pantalones que acompañan dos sandalias oscuras tan típicas de los ninjas. Después de de hacerme con la bandana de Konoha salgo de mi ordenada habitación al jardín. Allí se encuentra mi madre regando las flores que rodean a la fuente central.

- Buenos días Itachi-kun. – saludó con una amplia sonrisa al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

- Buenos días madre… - dije sin prestar más atención.

Justo cuando voy a salir de casa un joven enérgico se cruza en mi camino. Con su pequeña estatura, ese cabello moreno claro y su cara de niñez me saluda. Resulta tan adorable que entiendo que mi madre en más de una ocasión diga que le gustaría que no creciese nunca, supongo que un día yo fui así.

- ¡Nisan! – gritó con cara seria.

- ¿Todo bien Sasuke-kun? – pregunté intrigado por su euforia.

- ¡Sí¡Pero hoy dijiste que entrenaríamos! – dijo con su puño alzado - ¡Dentro de un tiempo entraré en la academia y quiero ser el mejor como tú! – agregó.

- Lo siento Sasuke, ahora debo ir en busca de una misión. – me excusé viendo su cara de decepción.

En sus ojos puedo sentir la decepción que le produce el que no pueda entrenar con él, pero debe ser así. Debe de estar capacitado para aprender por sí mismo, auto-imponerse sus entrenamientos y sus límites. Así es como yo aprendí y como han de hacerlo todos los grandes ninjas. Visto que debido a su corta edad no entiende eso le hago un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acerca. Cuando se encuentra cerca de mí le doy un pequeño golpe con los dedos índice y corazón unidos.

- Mañana¿vale? – agregó finalmente.

- Joo nisan, siempre me dices lo mismo. ¡Pero mañana entrenaremos! – comentó eufórico antes de salir al jardín para saludar a su madre.

Salgo por la puerta encontrándome frente a mí con los innumerables símbolos del clan Uchiha que adornan todo el lugar. A pesar de lo temprano el día ya se ha levantado. Todo el clan está en la calle cada cual en sus labores y trabajos. No tengo tiempo que perder, hoy me he levantado algo tarde. Por tanto sin perder más tiempo comienzo a recorrer la aldea de tejado en tejado. Cuando me encuentro bajo el lugar del Hokage observo una de las ventanas, algo me detiene. Sobre el tejado puedo observar a través de la ventana a un joven niño rubio que aún duerme. Con un gorro bastante cómico duerme plácidamente sobre la sábana. Entonces entiendo de quien se trata, siento el poder del Kyubi, debe de ser él, el conocido como "niño zorro". Tengo la extraña sensación de que podría a tocar a Kyubi a pesar de la distancia, cierto poder empieza a emanar en mí por momento pero retiro cualquier tipo de pensamiento similar de mi cabeza para continuar avanzando hacia mi destino.

Me detengo ante los inicios de la escalera que da acceso al despacho del Hokage. Alguien baja por las escaleras. Un ninja de mediana edad de extraños cabellos unidos por una coleta de caballo. En su cara se distingue las marcas de innumerables combates. Aproximadamente siete cicatrices cubren su rostro. Sin duda se trata del peculiar Shikato Nara. Su formación Ino-Shika-Cho es bastante conocida en Konoha aunque nunca sabré porqué. No recuerdo que hayan hecho grandes cosas últimamente y son tan… peculiares. Después de que abandonara el lugar acabo por subir hasta lo alto de las escaleras pero siento que algo no va bien. Se oye un gran grito dentro del despacho del Hokage, me extraña ya que debería haber algún chuunin cuidando el lugar. Sin pensármelo dos veces abro la puerta con intención de encontrarme con cualquier situación. Y entonces…

- ¡¡¡OH de verdad¡¡¡No te decepcionaré!!! – gritó mientras golpeaba al aire una serie de extrañas patadas y puñetazos.

Mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que veo. Un tipo extraño con bastantes años para andar haciendo tonterías vestido de un atuendo verde bastante ordinario parece estar eufórico por alguna razón golpeando a la nada. Por la forma brusca en la que he entrado puedo sentir la mirada del Tercer Hokage y el tipo esperando una justificación. Me rasco la cabeza buscando una respuesta.

- Esto… lo siento… oí gritos y… - bajé la cabeza, qué vergüenza.

- ¡WoW¡Te pido disculpas chico¡A veces me dejo llevar por mi juventud! – cuando más hablaba más extraño me parecía - ¡Supongo que al oír gritos creíste que había peligro y te dejaste llevar por tu ardiente espíritu joven¡Woooooooooooow¡Recuerda que la juventud es la explosión!

La situación ha pasado de vergonzosa a ridícula. No soy el único que opina eso, al cruzar mi mirada con la del Tercero pude sentir en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento de vergüenza ajena. Cuando por fin el tipo del traje verde que se ha presentado con el ridículo apodo de "La noble bestia verde de Konoha" abandona la sala observo al Tercero y volviendo a mis cabales le saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Creo que me hicisteis venir por una misión¿no es así? – interrogué.

- Sí, así es – contestó volviendo su rostro más serio – Deberás liderar una misión de rango B. En principio no tendría porqué complicarse en absoluto, esto son los datos de la misión y tus acompañantes.

Me entrega una hoja que inmediatamente empiezo a leer. Se trata de una misión de rango B rozando el rango A si se complicase. Debemos de viajar al País de la Roca y tomar información sobre el estado militar del país. La verdad es que la misión puede llevarnos bastante tiempo, suena interesante y peligrosa algo que me alegra. Sin embargo…

- Disculpe Hokage-sama… - comentó dubitativo.

- ¿Si¿Hay algo que no esté correcto? – preguntó sorprendido por mi aparente preocupación.

- No, pero… - vuelvo a leer por si estoy equivocado - Gekkou Hayate, Mizuki y Yuuhi Kurenai… son todos chuunins y de edades mayor a la mia.

- Mmmm no veo el problema. Tú a pesar de tu corta edad llevas a tus espaldas más misiones que todos ellos. A pesar de tu edad ascendiste a chunnin mucho antes que ellos. Y a pesar de tu edad lograste graduarte en la academia en un solo año. – hizo una parada para dar una bocanada a su pipa – Además, como habrás supuesto por la descripción es una misión de Rango B alto, en cualquier momento puede convertirse en una misión de Rango A. – hizo una nueva pausa para expulsar el humo que había absorbido previamente - Por ello te nombramos líder a ti, que estás apunto de convertirse en ANBU. Y llevas contiguo un maestro de escuela en ninjutsu, un cualificado chuunin y una chunnin que estoy pensando seriamente en convertirla en jounnin en poco tiempo.

Sus palabras son comprensibles. Es una estupidez que mire la edad de mis compañeros. ¿Qué prefiero¿Estar rodeado de gennin a los que tener que salvar continuamente¿Misiones de persecución que no llevan a nada en solitario? No, esto será una nueva experiencia. A pesar de haber sido líder en prácticamente todas las misiones en las que he tomado parte nunca antes me habían puesto al cargo de gente tan cualificada. Definitivamente será interesante. Observo como Sarutobi anda buscando algo: son tres hojas que me extiende y que acercándome más las tomo.

- Son certificados de la misión. Deberás buscar de inmediato a los implicado y partir de inmediato. – dejó su pipa encima de la mesa mientras se levantó para ir a mirar a la ventana dándome la espalda – No falléis.

- No tienes de que preocuparse, Hokage-sama – dije para tras inclina la cabeza en forma de saluda desvanecerme por la rapidez de mi movimiento.

En lo alto del edificio con la Aldea de Konoha a mis pies miro nuevamente la lista con las descripciones que me han enviado. Creo que empezaré por el más cercano… Yuuhi Kurenai. Según estos datos no se encuentra demasiado lejos y está de camino al siguiente, Mizuki. Me encamino rápidamente al lugar mientras me pregunto como serán mis compañeros. A pesar de conocer a casi todos los chunnin no soy capaz de reconocerlos por el nombre. La verdad es que nunca he sido una persona muy sociable. En casa siempre me dijeron que debería de abrirme más a las personas, pero no creo que ese sea el camino correcto de un ninja. Estoy llegando, puedo ver la puerta de su apartamento. La golpeo un par de veces.

- Disculpe¿Hay alguien? – pregunté ante la ausencia de una respuesta.

El silencio denota ausencia total dentro del apartamento por ello comienzo a caminar hacia el bosque que se encuentra frente a él. El sonido de un kunai clavándose a un árbol llama mi atención y sin pensármelo un momento asciendo a la rama alta de un árbol tratando de alcanzar el lugar donde escuché el golpe. Por fin encuentro a una extenuada mujer que parece estar entrenando. De cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante la bella kunoichi se ve sorprendida por un kunai que se dirige a ella pero de forma inteligente retrocede de espalda evadiendo el ataque. Me pregunto que es lo que pasará. Al parecer simplemente está entrenando pero ese kunai fue realmente una ofensiva. Entonces veo como de alguien se acerca a ella. En su frente lle acerca a ella. En su frente lleta de la Roca. Algo va mal y tengo la sensación que la ninja de Konoha necesitará ayuda.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta ella sin perder tiempo alguno.

- Soy un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. – contestó sin mentira alguna – Vengo a espiar vuestra aldea y tú te cruzas en mi camino, éste es el único lugar por el que no debo pasar por la puerta principal.

- En tal caso prepárate para morir. – la kunoichi junta ambas manos con intención de hacer un sello o algo por el estilo.

Al ver el movimiento de la mujer, el ninja de la Roca desplazándose hacia ella lanza una serie de shurikens directamente hacia ella mientras que saltando hacia el cielo comienza una serie de sellos. Reconozco perfectamente esos sellos, se trata del "Doton, Doryuu Taiga" una técnica de tipo tierra que crea un inmenso río de barro que arrastra al enemigo. Sino hago algo la kunoichi estará en serio problemas. Entonces el río de tierra comienza a emanar del ninja de la Roca hasta que cubre por completo los pies de la ninja morena. Los shurikens se dirigen hacia ella y ahora yace inmóvil por el barro.

- Tengo que ayudarla… sino correrá serios problem… - antes de poder acabar la frase me detuve a mí mismo al ver la nueva situación.

Los cuatro shurikens se han clavado en el inerte cuerpo de la kunoichi que ahora se ve abordada por completo por el río de tierra que la lanza unos metros contra el árbol que había a sus espaldas. Sin embargo su silueta se convierte en un tronco con los shurikens clavados. Esto sorprende al ninja de la Roca quien ahora recibe dos kunais en la espalda que lo lanzan herido de sangre contra el suelo.

- Aggg. – se quejaba el ninja que había quedado fuera de combate.

- No debes subestimar el poder de Konoh.. – sin poder finalizar su frase la mujer observa como tres kunais se dirigen a ella de forma inevitable.

Sorprendida por el repentino ataque de alguien que permanecía en los árboles la kunoichi no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Sus ojos se acababan de cerrar ateniéndose al destino que le espera. Pero entonces los abre nuevamente al escuchar el choque de tres kunais contra los que le acechaban. Frente a ella aparecen dos ninjas con bandanas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, seguramente compañeros del primero, y entre ella y los ninjas mi espalda con el escudo de los Uchiha delatando mi naturaleza. Volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás sin desplazar ni un momento el cuerpo le pregunto con mi rostro serio.

- ¿Estás bien? – esperé la respuesta pero sólo logré un asentimiento con la cabeza. Parece algo conmoci99999999999999999ación impredecible de sentirse prácticamente muerta – Lo hiciste bien, déjame a estos dos. Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme¿sabes?.

Al decir eso último le muestro una cálida sonrisa que intento contagiarle. No sé qué me pasa pero esa mujer, realmente es… preciosa. Sus movimientos han sido rápidos, quizás no haya predicho el kawarimi que había realizado porque me había sentido atrapado por su belleza, por ese divino rostro y esos profundos ojos. En todo caso mostró una gran fuerza y seguridad, y ahora me tocaba a mí practicar un poco. Girándome nuevamente, y habiendo visto una leve y tímida sonrisa en el rostro de la kunoichi por última vez, detengo mi serie y gélida mirada en los dos ninjas que yacen desafiantes frente a mí.

- Así que sois ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca y venís a espiar a Konoha. ¿Acaso no sabéis que las misiones nunca han de ser reveladas y menos al enemigo? – trataba de lograr de forma indirecta más información de ellos.

- Ese estúpido… - maldijo refiriéndose a su compañero caído. Éste parecía más inteligente pues entendió el error de su camarada de desvelar la misión, nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando.

- Te escondes bien, a pesar de estar nosotros escondidos y contar con medios no nos habíamos percatado de tu presencia. – dijo el ninja que faltaba por hablar.

- En todo caso no os puedo dejar continuar, este bosque será vuestra tumba y yo vuestro enterrador. – vacilé antes de cerrar mis ojos y concentrar mi chakra para el combate.

Con una abrumadora tranquilidad acorto distancias físicas con ambos rivales generando en mi una confianza capaz de inducir cierto nerviosismo en ellos. En mi apático rostro ahora reside el más poderoso legado que los Uchiha podrían dejar, el Sharingan. Aquella técnica de línea sucesoria con tres triangulares marcas en sus ovalados ojos no sólo capaces de crear ilusiones reales sino también de plagiar y copiar cualquier tipo de movimiento. Dirigiendo mi mirada a mis condenados rivales puedo sentir a mis espaldas la sorpresa de la kunoichi al percatarse de que quien la ha salvado se trata de un miembro del clan Uchiha. Sin prestar demasiado atención a ese hecho espero con paciencia a que los rivales realicen el primer movimiento. Al observar la impotencia de mis rivales a realizar cualquier tipo de ataque en un imperceptible desplazamiento de muñeca para el no tan entrenado ojo de muchos ninja les permito ver durante unos brevísimos segundos mi hasta entonces invisible mano derecha mostrando entre cada una de las cavidades de mis largos dedos cuatro pequeñas armas en forma de estrellas denominadas shurikens, cuya buena utilización por un hábil ninja de buen rango en el cuerpo de cualquier persona podría resultar letal.

Cuando siento el choque del leve viento que parece comenzar a brotar en el lugar una rapidísima carrera en dirección a ambos oponentes precede el magistral salto que realiza con mis ojos cerrados volteándome sobre mi mismo en el aire a una velocidad más que considerable y originando de ese modo una silenciosa caída en pica en forma de estrepitoso torbellino ante la mirada de mis rivales. En ese instante mis ojos se abren por completo mostrando una intimidante mirada tras lanzar con gran fuerza los cuatro shurikens que poseía entre mis dedos diestros en plena caída y tomando tras ello algo que escondía en la parte trasera de mi camiseta.

- "Es bueno…" – pensó la mujer ninja al comprender lo que estaba haciendo y a la velocidad que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Eso no servirá contra nosotros! – dijo unos de los dos ninjas.

Tras sus palabras el ninja sacó un kunai con el que evitó los dos shurikens mientras que su compañero moviéndose hacia atrás con un rápido salto evadió las dos pequeñas armas. Sin embargo yo, debatiéndome con las hasta entonces conocidas como leyes de la gravedad tras realizar un habilidoso y astuto movimiento lanzándome velozamente hacia ellos logro hacerme con dos cuchillos que tras tomarlos por el mango en un desplazamiento transversal lanzo hacia mi adversario en forma de rápido proyectil. No aparenta un simple kunai. Entonces el ninja al que le he lanzado el kunai se mueve hacia su compañero quedando ambos juntos, el kunai yace clavado en el suelo a unos centímetros de ellos.

- ¿Creías poder venderme con un kunai? Reconozco que eres rápido, pero no podrás con nosotros. – aseguró airosamente.

- ¿Es crees?... – en mi pregunta podía verse cierta sensación que les hizo dudar.

Ambos ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca observan el kunai que hay junto a ellos al escuchar cierto sonido. Un sello explosivo está pegado en su mango y a punto de estallar. Intentan huir pero es demasiado tarde la explosión les alcanza a los dos hiriéndoles y dejándoles a los dos en el suelo juntos. Una gran humareda de polo y humo mezclado con cierto aroma a sangre se entre mezcla mientras que, sin pensármelo dos veces, tomo del porta kunais que llevo en la pierna izquierda un rollo de triples hilos. Después de colocarme el inicio entre los dientes lanzo contra ellos el rollo de hilo haciendo que éste de la vuelta al árbol hasta amarrarles a los dos fuertemente. Sin pensármelo dos veces con el hilo inicial aún en mis dientes comienzo a realizar un sello, se trata de una de las técnicas más conocidas del clan Uchiha (aquellos que manipulan el fuego).

- "Realmente es bueno, todo lo que hizo lo hizo con el fin de conseguir atrapar a los dos ninjas y tenerlos a su merced. Es sorprendente el poder del clan Uchiha…" – pensó la kunoichi.

- ¡¡¡ Katon, Ryuuja no jutsu !!! – grito aún y con mi boca cerrada.

Todo el entorno empieza a rodearse de ardientes llamas que se aglutinan en mi boca, concentradas todas en el hilo que nos separa a los dos ninjas y a mí. Rápidamente los hilos conducen el increíble poder de la llamadas originada por mi técnica hacia ellos hasta alcanzarlos de lleno ante sus interminables gritos de dolor. El poder empleado en la técnica ha sido más débil de lo común, no me interesaba acabarlos así que los abrasé lo suficiente como para que el tremendo dolor les hiciera perder el conocimiento. Así es, ambos caen sin conocimiento cuando retiro mis hilos. Los tres ninjas de la Roca están sin conocimiento en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté nuevamente a la kunoichi esta vez dirigiéndome hacia ella.

- ..Sí… - contestó retirando la mirada, se le veía tímida.

- Lo hiciste realmente bien, estos ninjas eran chunnins de alto nivel. – intenté consolarla pensando que lo necesitaba.

- Bueno, yo también soy una chunnin de alto nivel. – me dijo ante mi ignorancia.

Ahora era yo quien estaba avergonzado por haber subestimado a la kunoichi e insinuar que ella no era chunnin. Con los ojos cerrados, ahora sin el Sharingan en ellos, llevo mi mano a la cabeza mientras muevo el pelo con la cabeza agachada. Cuando voy a disculparme por mi ignorancia levanto mi cabeza rápidamente para mirarla a la cara y me percato de que ella se encuentra a un escaso metro de mí. Me siento algo nervioso y no entiendo el porqué. Ella también tímida, tiene sus linda cara sonrojada, con un pañuelo en la mano empieza a limpiarme la cara. Por la parte de la boca tras realizar la técnica había quedado ciertos rastros de humo, y ella está ahora limpiándolo. No sé que se me pasa por la cabeza pero resulta tan atractiva. Con esa cara, esa inocente mirada adornada por esos rojos ojos, ese cabello oscuro. Vuelvo en mí mismo y dándome cuenta de mi nueva misión la detengo poniendo mi mano izquierda sobre la mano con la que estaba limpiándome.

- …Gracias… pero tengo algo de prisa. Ando buscando a cierta persona. – dije disculpándome con mi voz entre cortada.

- Ahh… lo siento. – retiró su tímida mirada con sus pómulos aún sonrojados.

No podía dejar de observar la escena. Con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y dirigida a la derecha mostrándome la mitad de su rostro oculto tras su larga morena cabellera pero que puede vislumbrarse ese angelical rostro tímido con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando por fin dejo de pensar en ella recuerdo nuevamente a lo que he venido y dándome cuenta de la cercanía del lugar donde ella estaba entrenando y el apartamento le pregunto.

- Esto… disculpa… Verás, me han enviado a una misión y ando buscando a mi equipo. – ahora me miraba atendiendo a lo que le decía, algo que me causó cierta timidez al continuar hablando – Esto… como estabas entrenando tan cerca pensé que quizás conocieras a quien busco, vive en el apartamento ese de ahí – señalo entre los árboles la entrada del apartamento que puede verse – Su nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai.

- …Soy yo… - dijo levantando nuevamente la cabeza ahora sorprendida.

No puedo describir lo que en ese momento se me estaba pasando por la cabeza. Pensaba que por suerte no volvería a encontrarme con esa bella kunoichi. Pero resulta que ahora no sólo me la encontraré sino que deberé de realizar misiones peligrosas con ella. Mientras pienso todo esto no puedo dejar de mirarla, la verdad es que su timidez la hace aún más bella. En todo caso no debo pensar en eso, no. Los ninjas deben de concentrarse en su misión. No puedo ver más allá de lo que es. De que ella es una gran chunnin con la que tendré que trabajar en equipo nada más. Al menos eso digo a mi cabeza: Nada más.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa… bueno… Uchiha Itachi, encantado. – dije por fin con un rostro algo más serio.

- Yuuhi Kurenai, encantada. – sonrió como sólo ella puede hacerlo.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Frente a nosotros un total de seis ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca esperan el ataque de algún enemigo. Nosotros aún esperamos escondidos entre los árboles. Más allá de los seis ninjas está el palacio del Tsuchikage. Avisé al otro grupo que podían adentrarse por las alcantarillas para lograr información. Personalmente no estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo. Si esos tipos quieren declarar la guerra a Konoha nos tendremos que preparar, pero de nada sirve perder el tiempo. Habrá que dejar las cosas claras, por tanto, intentando adivinar la distancia que separa a los seis ninjas de nuestra posición y comento a Mizuki.

- Esperarás aquí. –por su cara parecía inconforme.

- ¡Ei! – al ver que avanzaba poniéndome de pies me agarró del tobillo - ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- No pienso demorar más tiempo – dije haciendo un movimiento con el que me liberé de su atadura – Voy a declarar la guerra a la Roca, tú espera aquí.

- Tienes que estar loco… -me miraba para confirmar si no mentía – Entonces te cubro.

Sin perder más tiempo me adelanto caminando con la velocidad normal. Los seis ninjas de la aldea de la Roca me miran aturdidos ante mi presencia. Camino entre ellos dirigiéndome directamente al palacio del Tsuchikage, sin perder tiempo alguno. Entonces uno desde mi espalda me detiene con su llamada.

- ¡Tú¿Quién te crees que eres? –dijo de manera brusca - ¡Identifícate!

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, vengo de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha… -me detuve para que canalizaran la información - ...hemos sufrido un ataque de ninjas de esta aldea, a los que por supuesto detuvimos. Y vengo enviado por el Hokage para entrevistarme con el Tsuchikage y saber si él está detrás de todo, y cuales son sus intenciones.

Todos se miran entre sí antes de comenzar a reír como nunca lo han hecho antes. Mi mirada se mantiene fría, casi inhumana ante la ignorancia de los que me rodean. Definitivamente no saben quien soy, puedo sentir como creen poder acabar conmigo.

- Jajajaja mira chico. Nadie se reúne con el Tsuchikage así como así. Además, tenemos la misión de eliminar a todo ninja que intente entrar en la aldea… –hizo un ademán en sus palabras – …sobretodo si provienen de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

Entendiendo que las conversaciones finalizan ahí, y ante la repentina ofensiva de los ninjas concentro mi chakra lentamente. No es necesario malgastar chakra con estos tipos, la misión no será fácil así que he de reservarme. Cuando el puño del ninja más cercano se dirige a mí lo veo a cámara lenta, el Sharingan se ha activado en mis ojos casi de forma inconsciente. Tomándole de la muñeca usando mi mano izquierda hago que ésta se retuerza y junto a ella todo el cuerpo del ninja que caer al suelo. Sin siquiera mover la cabeza siento otro de los enemigos detrás de mí lanzándome una patada alta. Con un magistral movimiento mi cuerpo se agacha por completo y apoyando la palma derecha en el suelo impulso mi pierna derecha que golpea la barbilla del que iba a atacarme arrastrándole el impacto unos metros atrás. Levantando rápidamente la mirada veo dos ninjas que corren hacia mí al unisón con dos katanas en alto. Sacando un kunai en cada mano me abalanzo ante mis dos rivales cuyos desplazamientos resultan tan lentos a mis ojos. Cruzando sendos kunais ante mis ojos los clavo en la espalda de los dos ninjas de la katana que ahora caen heridos de muerte al suelo. Recuperando la verticalidad me mantengo de espaldas a los dos guerreros que quedan en pie sin realizar ningún gesto. Con un leve giro de cabeza les observo. Cualquiera que en esos momentos pueda ver mi rostro sólo puede ver un diablo en él. Demoníacos rojos ojos con tres marcas malditas acompañan una inexistente sonrisa y una cara cubierta por la sangre de los dos enemigos que acabo de batir. Los kunais que tienen los dos en la mano caen presa del pánico mientras que tratan de huir.

- No podéis maldecir Konoha, y mucho menos menospreciarme y huir tras ello.

En un imprevisto momento mi clara efigie desaparece de forma fortuita originando una leve ráfaga de aire que levanta la maltratada por las guerras arena del lugar. A un par de metros delante de ellos, en pleno aire, aparece mi verdadera figura. Los dos ninjas no pueden evitar observar mis ojos, ya han caído en mi trampa. Para ellos no existe ni espacio ni tiempo. Ahora yacen en mi genjutsu, en lo más oculto de mis ojos. Visualizan como sus compañeros más queridos no dejan de lanzarles armas que les atraviesan el cuerpo en un dolor real. En sus carnes viven como esas personas que creen nunca les traicionarían destrozan su corazón, todos y cada uno de sus órganos, con una gigantesca katana. Es un dolor insufrible. Ese es el poder del Sharingan, la capacidad de crear genjutsu inigualables. Yo ya estoy con los pies en el suelo mientras que lentamente camino entre ellos. El sudor de sus frentes y el continuo temblor de su cuerpo denotan que sus mentes han sido saturadas. Me detengo al de dos pasos y miro donde se encuentra Mizuki.

- Vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Mizuki corrió rápido hacia mí. Observando el desastre que había ocasionado en escasos 30 segundos pero sobretodo los dos ninjas que permanecían de pies, inmóviles ante lo que había pasado por sus mentes. Mi compañero con su voz algo temblorosa me mira y comenta.

- Joder… eres cruel. – siguió mirando a los dos ninjas - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- El cómo es lo mismo, tú sólo sueña que nunca tengas que ver lo que les he hecho ver. – me encaminé rápidamente hacia el palacio del Tsuchikage.

- ¡Espera espera¿Vas a entrar en el palacio del Tsuchikage? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡Debes estar loco¡No dijiste al otro grupo que fueran por las alcantarillas a lograr información!

- Ya les has oído, tenemos la información que necesitábamos. Quieren atacar Konoha. – le miré con la misma mirada con la que observé a los dos enemigos antes – Voy a secuestras al Tsuchikage, es el enemigo principal, si nos hacemos con él evitaremos la guerra.

- ¡¿Qué¡Eso no es lo que el Tercero…! -dijo pero le interrumpí.

- ¡Aquí no está el Tercero! Estamos tú y yo, yo soy tu superior y te ordeno que detengamos esta guerra. – intenté que me comprendiese – Tú viviste, aunque serías muy joven como yo, la Gran Guerra de los Ninjas. El País del Rayo y de la Tierra luchó contra el País del Fuego. Si ahora dejamos que el País de la Tierra amenace al Fuego y a Konoha, el Relámpago no tardará en unirse a ellos. No pienso permitir eso…

Parece que le he convencido. No vacilaba en mis palabras, hay que evitar una guerra aunque por ello haya que secuestrar, o asesinar, al mismísimo Tsuchikage. No sé como se tomará el Hokage que secuestremos al kage de la Roca, pero prefiero arriesgarme. No me importa asumir mi error en un futuro por el bien de la aldea, pero ahora por el bien de todos debo llevarlo conmigo.

Corriendo avanzamos hacia las escaleras del gran palacio. A la puerta nos esperaban dos ninjas que, claramente, eran unos simples guardaespaldas del rango más bajo. Sin detenernos Mizuki les golpea en marcha y continuamos hasta entrar al interior de éste. Nos encontramos ante una gigantesca sala ovalada. Con gran espacio en el interior el alrededor está repleto de ninjas. A mi juicio todos ellos deben de ser gennin. No tienen más edad que yo y, desde luego, no creo que tengan demasiado talento. Sin mediar palabra todos se lanzan sobre nosotros. No son más que animales, puras marionetas del Tsuchikage. Mizuki y yo comenzamos a movernos golpeando a unos y a otros, evitando que pueda llegar a alcanzarnos. Misuki realiza una técnica que no había visto antes, una especie de espada de aire con la que acaba con cuatro ninjas a la vez.

- Jajajaja voy 9 muñequitos de éstos. –dijo orgulloso sonriendo.

- 19… 20… 21… -comuniqué mientras iba golpeando a uno y a otro con una rapidez muy superior a la de Mizuki.

- Joder… aún tengo tiempo para remontar. –le atacaron dos por encima y con un certero movimiento los golpeó. - ¡¡¡11!!!

Por fin con todos los enemigos rendidos en el suelo, serían unos cuarenta aproximadamente, escuchamos unos aplausos desde lo más alto de la sala. No hay duda, su peculiar vestimenta determinaba su rango, es el Tsuchikage quien había observado todo el multitudinario combate. Junto a él le acompañan dos jounnins de la Roca. Ésos sí parecen más peligrosos y tengo la sensación que no podemos irnos de ahí con el Tsuchikage sin matarles.

- Bravo… bravísimo… nada mal para tratarse de un par de críos.

- ¡Cuidado con a quien llamas crío, viejo! –recriminó Mizuki.

- ¡Silencio! –mandé a Mizuki para después presentarme ante el Tsuchikage - Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, mi compañero Mizuki. Quisimos concertar una entrevista, no habiendo opción de hacerlo de forma pacífica tuve que entrar a la aldea acabando con toda tu guardia del Oeste.

Sabía que debía decirlo. Y así lo hice. Ahora el Tsuchikage nos tenía en mayor estima. Nos estaba menospreciando sí, pero es consciente de que no miento al decir que he acabado con su guardia personal del Oeste.

- Muy bien… Itachi. ¿Y qué era lo que deseabas decirme? –hizo una parada para continuar - ¿O que viniste a hacer?

- Vengo en nombre del Hokage a exigirte que mantengas la paz que se declaró entre el País de la Tierra y el País del Fuego – esperé su reacción para continuar – De otro modo deberé de llevarte conmigo frente al Hokage para mostrar nuestro poder.

- Jajajaja tienes lo que hay que tener chico, lo tienes. Pero no es suficiente –dijo mirando a sus jounnins – No pararemos esta guerra que estamos llevando acabo, y menos podréis salir de aquí con vida.

- Si deseas la muerte de tus hombres adelante… pero luego no habrá marcha atrás. –mantuve la mirada cruzada con la del Tsuchikage.

Los dos jounnins se interponen entre nosotros y el Tsuchikage. Son realmente rápidos y se ve que son la elite de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. No consigo imaginar que clase de técnicas pueden tener, pero va a ser interesante verles en acción. El que está más cercano a mí parece el más serio de los dos. Su compañero no deja de mirar a Mizuki sonriendo. Se creen muy superiores, eso nos da una ventaja inimaginable para aquellos que subestiman a su adversario. Tras lanzar una rauda mirada a Mizuki retrocedo dos metros en el aire lanzando rápidamente cuatro shurikens que con una trayectoria de curva hacia el interior alcanzan de lleno al rival. Sé que no será tan fácil y ante mis ojos puedo ver como mi rival se deshace completamente, una técnica básica de reemplazo. Desde mi espalda alguien me alcanza con una katana atravesándome de lleno. Mi imagen se derrite en un gran charco de agua y desde lo alto realizo una serie de sellos básicos.

- ¡¡¡**Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!!!**

Expulso de mi interior una considerable cantidad de fuego que se dirige hacia mi enemigo quien ahora desaparece originando un agujero en el suelo. Se trata de la técnica conocida como "Doton, Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu". El silencio se hace en el palacio. Mizuki aún no ha empezado su combate con el tipo que no para de reírse. Mizuki… ¡¡¡Mizuki!!! Concentro nuevamente mi técnica, esta vez con una variante en la formación de los sellos.

- ¡En el suelo Mizuki! –grito rápidamente a mi compañero.

Dando un salto por reflejo Mizuki se alza unos metros en el aire y del suelo surge el jounnin que había desaparecido tratando de agarrar por los pies a mi compañero. Estaba claro, es mi oportunidad.

- ¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!

Empiezo a escupir una serie de bolas de fuego que alcanzan de lleno al rival, esta vez no ha podido evitarlos. Cuando la segunda bola le alcanza su compañero parece dispuesto a ayudarle pero ésta vez dirijo dos nuevas bolas creadas por mi técnica hacia él alcanzándolo debido a su sorpresa. Algo fatigado observo a mi camarada, Mizuki, viendo que ha conseguido evitar el golpe directo.

- ¡Mizuki¡No podemos esperar a que vengan sus refuerzos! –le advertí.

Aprovechando que los jounnins están en el suelo, habiendo entendido mi orden, Mizuki y yo aparecemos casi a la vez al lado del Tsuchikage quien nos observa con temor cuando intentando usar sus manos para crear algún tipo de ninjutsu le muestro mi Sharingan. Sus párpados empiezan a pesarle, se nota pues sus manos se han detenido en su intento de crear un jutsu. Finalmente cae completamente dormido por mi poder, Mizuki le sostiene con ambas manos para que no caiga. Cuando los dos jounnins se dan cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. Mi compañero y yo, haciendo gala de nuestra velocidad entrenada, desaparecemos delante de sus narices.

- ¡Esos malditos críos! –dijo el que parecía el líder - ¡Ordena que no dejen que abandonen la aldea!

Salimos por donde habíamos entrado, la zona Oeste del Palacio. Es el mejor camino donde poder evitar confrontaciones inútiles. Mizuki porta a sus espaldas al Tsuchikage mientras que yo me mantengo atento a cualquier ninja que pueda abordarnos en nuestra huida. En las afueras vamos a cruzarnos con tres ninjas. Hago un gesto a Mizuki.

- No te preocupes, son mios.

Mientras que Mizuki pasa junto a ellos sin que éstos se percatasen de su presencia yo me enfrento a los tres. Me hubiese encantado haberme enfrentado a esos jounnins pero la misión es la misión. Esa sed de sangre que siento a menudo vuelve a aflorar en mí. Me encanta esta sensación de superioridad frente a adversarios que subestiman mi poder, pero que luego lloran ante él. Pasados unos segundos en la zona puede escucharse el agónico grito de los tres ninjas que amenazaban mi existencia. Vuelvo rápidamente al lado de Mizuki mientras huimos.

- ¿No podías ser más cauteloso? –se quejó Mizuki con razón – Joder han debido escucharles en toda la aldea.

- Tienes razón, lo lamento… -mostré una sonrisa que Mizuki no conocía - …pero no pude evitarlo.

- A veces me das miedo.

Ha pasado un día entero cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro. No hay nadie en el lugar y hace unos kilómetros que no nos siguen. Parece que todo peligro ha pasado. Me pregunto como estarán Kurenai y Hayate. Falta cerca de medio día para la hora de encuentro, el sol desaparece para dar lugar a la noche y el Tsuchikage empieza a despertar.

- ¿Vas a volver a dormirle? –preguntó al ver que se estaba despertando.

- No, vamos a tener que hablar con él.

Antes de que pueda empezar el interrogatorio con el recién despierto kage unos ruidos nos advierten de la presencia de alguien en la zona. Manteniéndonos en continua concentración observamos como alguien aparece de entre los arbustos que esconden la zona. En una noche sin luna conseguimos diferenciar la imagen de Hayate. Sus ropas… su ropa está llena de sangre, al igual que sus piernas heridas de gravedad. Dando tumbos consigue entrar en nuestro perímetro de vista y rápidamente nos acercamos a él.

- Itachi… Itachi… -parecía desesperado.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –preguntó Mizuki.

- ¡Kurenai! –interrumpí sin que pudiera contestar - ¡¿Dónde está?!

- Nos han… atacado… la han tomado prisionera en la prisión del palacio… -cae al suelo sentado - …conseguí escapar para informar, de veras…. No pude hacer más… son muy fuertes…

Hayate cae al suelo ante la atónita mirada de Mizuki quien empieza a preocuparse por él tratando de ayudarle. Kurenai… no puede ser verdad. Es culpa mía, no debí haberles mandado a los dos solos. Juntos hubiese podido protegerles. Kurenai… tengo que hacer algo. No puedo dejarla atrás, menos sabiendo que estamos prácticamente en guerra. En cuanto llevemos a Tsuchikage a Konoha la ejecutarán como represalia. Pero mientras tengamos a Tsuchikage… Aggg… Kurenai… no me deja pensar en alternativas, no puedo dejarla atrás.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Mizuki mirándome algo desesperado – Deberíamos acogernos al código ninja, "Todo ninja que queda atrás, queda atrás". Llevemos a Tsuchikage para detener esta posible guerr…

- ¡Calla¡No dejaré a Kurenai atrás! –lancé una mirada al Tsuchikage – Tú… ¡DESPIERTA!

Mi desesperación me lleva a dar dos bofetadas al Tsuchikage, tratado como una deidad en todo el reino. Eso no me viene mal, si ve mi desesperación sabrá que estoy dispuesto a llegar a cualquier extremo.

- Escúchame viejo… Voy a intercambiarte por un ninja para devolverte a tu aldea, pero antes… antes debes de prometer que no realizarás ningún movimiento militar. Deberás firmar una hoja de capitulación con la que en caso de que uses tus tropas aunque sea para inspeccionar la zona todas las naciones te atacarán. – le miraba con rabio en mis ojos.

- Itachi… -quiso interrumpir Mizuki.

- ¡CALLA! –me vuelvo a dirigir al Tsuchikage – Escoge entre la muerte o detener tus deseos de apropiación.

- Jajaja –aún está algo aturdido - ¿Por qué crees que iba a firmar algo así?

- ¡Por esto!

Con el Sharingan en pleno rendimiento mis genjutsus empiezan a sucederse uno detrás de otro. A penas pasa tiempo pero la mente del viejo está observando el terror, el temor de mi poder. Sufre hasta el punto de querer llorar y no poder. La sangre tan real en la ilusión provoca un dolor mayor a su mente que el que sería físicamente. El fulgor de las armas que lo atacan supone un dolor casi infinito. Finalmente acabo sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

- ¡Volverás a vivir esa secuencia multiplicada por mil una y otra vez hasta que llegue tu muerte¡Entonces firmaré un pacto con el diablo y viviré en el infierno para mostrarte la misma secuencia hasta la eternidad de tus dias! –amenacé con una furia desconocida en mí y mis camaradas mientras agarraba su cuello.

- N… No… -intentó retomar el aliento – Haré lo que me pides….

Sus lloros no eran algo digno de un kage, ni siquiera merecía la pena seguir torturándolo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! –dijo Mizuki tratando de detenerme - ¿Vas a creer su palabra?

- Si hubieses visto lo que él ha visto entenderías porqué creo que nunca más querrá sufrir eso. –señalé a Hayate – Tú cuida de Hayate.

- Eres un pobre loco… -siguió Mizuki – no te van a dejar huir… antes de que llegues a la prisión te matarán si vas con ese viejo.

No quiero escuchar más. Mando caminar al kage conmigo y nos perdemos entre la fauna del lugar. No puedo dejar de ver en mi mente la imagen de la sonrisa de Kurenai. No puedo dejar de pensar en el bienestar que me trasmitía cuando descansaba a mi lado, cuando su cabeza dormía sobre mi hombro. Kurenai… no puedo permitirlo. Sé que es una locura pero viajaría a los mismísimos infiernos por ella. Corro, definitivamente, hacia mi destino. Muy posiblemente ese no sea otro que la muerte. Poco me importa si con ello puedo conseguir volver a verla… volver a cruzarme con esos ojos… la salvaré aunque tenga que asesinar a toda la aldea oculta de la Roca.

**Continuará…**


End file.
